The present invention relates to trimming and chamfering ammunition case mouths and in particular to a tool holding a straight wall case for trimming.
Ammunition cases are generally the most expensive component of ammunition. Many shooting enthusiasts reuse the cases to save money. While such cases may be capable of multiple uses, cases are somewhat stretched in each use. Reloading stretched cases causes variation in bullet seating and crimping, which affects accuracy.
To address the case stretching, the cases are often trimmed back to the original length. Unfortunately, there is no single precision case holder to accurately position the case with respect to a cutter to precisely trim various cases.